In general, to hire employees, a company follows procedures for posting a job opening at its website, etc., receiving resumes from many job applicants through the website, etc., reviewing them, having person-to-person interviews according to the review result and then finally hiring employees it wants to employ.
Under the conventional employment system, because such a company reviews only resumes arbitrarily prepared by applicants, even though the applicants fill out false facts in the resumes, the company cannot rapidly discriminate proper resumes from false ones in advance, and it cannot but take losses accordingly.
In particular, it is common to simply describe a personal statement, academic background, work experience, etc. in a personal resume. So the companies cannot identify specific capabilities (e.g., an ability of performing work, morality, faithfulness, harmony with colleagues, personality, adaptability at work, etc.) as well as objective additional information (e.g., an actual reason for retirement from former company, etc.) required to hire employees before they hire them and let them work for a certain period of time and they finally cannot but take a variety of losses and damages caused by hire of unqualified employees. To solve the aforementioned problems, the Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0138494 suggests “an apparatus and a method for managing resumes by using SNS authentication” which discloses an apparatus and a method for providing more reliable information of users but the Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0138494 has drawbacks in that separate authentication procedures are required to provide more reliable information.
Furthermore, it had a more significant problem in the existing resumes and the employment system as follow: difficulties of HR staffs in reading every resume to determine new employees are excessive because their personal histories, etc. are described lengthily in a form of text. Accordingly, it was really difficult to choose most qualified persons among a lot of applicants.